deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Singapore Army
The Singapore Army is Singapore's primary ground force consisting of 72,000 members. Formed in 1957, the Army constantly trains its soldiers and equips them with the latest military technology making the nation's army the most advanced in Southeast Asia. The Army is further divided into several different and unique branches like the Singapore Guards, Singapore Combat Engineers, and Singapore Armed Forces Commando Formations. Not only are soldiers trained on land, they are also tested in amphibious environments. Soldiers are supported by several different armoured divisions that consist of APC's and battle tanks. The force is led by Major General Chan Chun Sing. Battle vs. Bundeswehr (by Omnicube1) Bundeswehr Singapore Army "Pass the hot sauce, Chan Sek." commands Yong Pung. Chan Sek, a recruit, heeds his commanding officer's order. Chan Sek turns his head and stares out the large open door. He sees two of his comrades step out of a small market. One takes out a box of cigarettes and shakes one out. He hands it to his companion. Chan Sek sighs to himself. Chao Hick and Wee Chong can never lay off those cigarettes. The recruit returns to his bowl of mulligatawny. Definitely does need some hot sauce. **** Sweat dripped down Jörg's well-chiseled face. Singapore was one hot and humid place. He listened intently to the whirring blades of the UH-60 Blackhawk that was transporting his men and himself. His squad was to be dispatched to Pedra Branca, a hideout for a German terrorist league. They were responsible for the deaths of dozens at a Berlin metro station. Jörg sighed, why couldn't the locals deal with it? Oh yeah, typical German black operations. He glanced around. Fresh faces. Men ready to be baptized by fire. He chuckled, how many of these guys will live? "Pilot, how much longer?" Jörg said in his native language. "Half and hour to an hour, sir." came the reply. **** "Chan Sek, do you hear that?" captain Yong Pung asks. "Sounds like a helicopter, sir." "Not just any helicopter." Yong Pung grabbed his gear and Chan Sek followed suit. Chao Hick and Wee Chong saw their comrades' actions and ran across the street to meet them. Yong Pung pointed at the approaching chopper. "Blackhawk. Radio air command, ask them if there are supposed to be any form of military transport above Hougang air space." the captain ordered. "Yes sir!" Chao Hick answered. He quickly grabbed the phone to his radio and questioned the Republic of Singapore Air Force. "No sir, there are no designated military flights above this air space!" "Me and you two will get the civilians off the street, Wee Chong ready the MATADOR. Neo Kian, come here!" shouted Yong Pung. Neo Kian, busy flirting with girls grabbed his gear and ran up to his CO. "You didn't enlist to flirt with girls did you?" "Well..." Neo Kian smiled. The captain swung a fist across his subordinate's face. "Join your friends and get these people off the damn street, you pig!" **** Jörg looked down through the chopper door. Dozens of civilians were running across the street and into buildings and various vehicles. A sudden, loud beeping sound rang out. "Incoming projectile!" the pilot shouted. A rocket collided into the tail rotor and burst into flames. The helicopter began to spin out of control. "Bail out! shouted Jörg. He waited for all his men to jump out before he did. Just in the knick of time, he was able to land on a roof. The helicopter crashed and was jammed between two buildings, horizontally. The sergeant lost his main weapon, the G36K. All he had left was his sidearm, the HK USP. He grabbed his radio. "Anyone alive, this is Disco, come in." Jörg said into the radio. "Disco, this is Hoss. We're all okay. I'll pop off a smoke to show you where we are. Color: red." was the response. Jörg saw a patch of red smoke rise into the air from the building across from him. Great I'm separated. "I see your smoke. I'm on the building diagonal from you. Look for waving arms." Jörg stepped to the ledge and wove his arms. "We see you Disco, we're making our way across." Jörg spotted his men rappelling down the building. Several minutes passed and they made it to ground level. **** "We got hostiles!" shouted Chan Sek. Here we go, my time to shine. He loaded a magazine into his SAR-21. "To the north." The Singaporeans made their way towards the enemy combatants. "S**t, look at that!" Neo Kian pointed toward the Blackhawk, wedge between two tall buildings. "Keep it down you fool!" whispered Yong Pung. He gestured his men to separate themselves and find cover. Chao Sek stationed himself near his commanding officer. "Chao Hick, get the SSG 69 out. On my order, take them out." Chao Hick drew his SSG 69 and loaded a five round magazine. He adjusted his sights and readied himself. "Now." He sent a 7.62x51mm down range into the head of a German soldier. **** Jörg saw the head of one of his subordinate's blow open. "Find cover, Luka use the sniper rifle!" Jörg commanded. The soldier obeyed and loaded a magazine into his Arctic Warfare Magnum. He crouched behind the front section of an abandoned SUV and targeted the enemy sniper. He fired, but the bullet flew in a much different direction. The Singaporean sniper returned fire and nearly killed Luka. What is he doing right, the German asked himself. "Kill that sniper, damn you!" Jörg shouted. Kentucky windage! Luka solved the problem. He gazed at the Singaporean flag fluttering on a pole to the west of him. The enemy sniper fired again, but it was meant to terrify the Germans. The flag fluttered towards the eastern direction. Luka carefully crawled to a different location. He popped up from cover, adjusted his scope to the changing wind directions and fired. The next thing he saw was a burst of pink mist. Jörg was finally down to ground level and regrouped with Luka. "Very nice shooting!" commended the sergeant. "Danke, I believe you dropped this sir." Luka handed his leader a G36K. "Now, we go on the hunt." **** Chan Sek gazed at the dead body of his comrade. Nobody could shoot like he did. The enemy sniper fired, the bullet whizzed by Chan Sek's ear. "Move up!" shouted Yong Pung. Chan Sek readied his SAR-21 and fired as he moved across. The enemy was firing back. He heard a grunt behind him. He saw as Wee Chong crumple over in pain, with a hand concealing his wound. He moved his arm and it was smothered in blood. Chan Sek shook his head. Another friend dead. He ran forward and regrouped with his CO. Neo Kian joined them also. "Neo Kian, lay down suppressing fire. If you can try to kill as many as you can. Me and Chao Sek will move up." ordered the captain. "Yes, sir," was the response. Captain and subordinate moved forward with Neo Kian firing his P90. He was able to take down a German soldier. An enemy soldier fired his HK USP several times and only one bullet made its mark into Neo Kian, but it was lethal as it burrowed its way into the Singaporean's brain. Chan Sek and Yong Pung were able to close the gap and fired their rifles. One German soldier was peppered with bullets. **** Jörg signaled for Luka to join up with him. He rushed over quickly. "Who are these guys, sir?" the marksman asked. "Most likely Singaporean terrorists in league with the men we're after." replied Jörg. "You don't need that sniper rifle anymore. Get Timm's Panzerfaust 3. Give them shock and awe." Luka rushed over and slid the Panzerfaust 3 from Timm's backpack. He touched the shoulder of his dead comrade's shoulder. He used the sights of the rocket launcher to target the two enemy soldiers dashing across. **** "Do you hear that?" questioned Yong Pung. The hissing of a flying rocket became louder. "Down!" The captain shoved Chan Sek out of the way and the rocket exploded onto a nearby car. The explosion caused the captain to be pushed back into a nearby car, a large piece of shrapnel in his stomach. "Sir!" shouted Chan Sek in distress. Blood poured out of his leader's body. "Stop them, it is all up to you, son. You were the best among them." whispered Yong Pung as he slipped into death. Chan Sek, struggling to combat the emotions, loaded his last magazine into his SAR-21. **** "For a sniper you can definitely utilize that Panzerfaust!" complimented Jörg. "Haha!" chuckled Luka. The two Germans believe their enemies were vanquished. "Better call in an evac," Jörg grabbed his radio. He grinned at Luka and passed him a cigarette. He lighted the cigarette and began to speak into the radio. "Wolf Den, this is Disco requesting evacu-" Gunfire rang out and Luka collapsed to the floor, blood spilling out of his torso, putting out the small ember that used to burn through the cigarette. Jörg dropped the radio and drew his MP7A1. He fired several times at the approaching hostile. He saw as his enemy grab his shoulder, possibly wounded. His body disappeared behind a windowless van. The sergeant ran to his sniper. "Stop them, it is all up to you, sir. You were the best among us." whispered Luka as he slipped into death. Moving slowly, Jörg had his submachine-gun ready. Suddenly, the enemy combatant swung around, firing his P226. Two bullets hit Jörg in the abdomen. He raised his MP7A1 with one hand, but it was knocked away. The enemy soldier pointed the pistol at Jörg. The German sighed. "Cigarette?" asked Jörg in English. "No, I'm good." "I'll have one myself." The German reached slowly into his pocket, then kicked the soldier in the stomach, causing him to fall on his back. Jörg put a cigarette into his mouth. "Cigarettes are bad for us." Jörg sighed and gazed at the dead bodies before him. "War is worse" The German drew his USP and fired the remaining five rounds into the soldier's body. Expert's Opinion Bundeswehr dominated in almost every range of weaponry, as well as had more experienced and better trained men that brought them victory. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Canadian Armed Forces (by KevlarNinja) Canadian Armed Forces Singapore Army In the Singapore rainforest, a small army base with five soldiers inside stand guard. Meanwhile, just outside the base, a squad of five Canadian soldiers are planning on takeing the base by force. One CAF troop aims his C14 Timberwolf and spots a guard in a watchtower. The sniper hits the guard in the temple. Singapore Army The CAF soldiers rush towared the base. The remaining guard in the other watchtower shoots the Canadian sniper with his Steyr SSG 69. Canadian Armed Forces A second Canadian soldier blows up the watchtower and the gaurd with his M72 LAW. Singapore Army One Canadian soldier places a C6 GPMG and opens fire. The remaining Singapore soldiers duck for cover. One soldier kills the canuck with his FN P90. Canadian Armed Forces The Canadian leader shoots the FN P90 soldier with his Colt Canada C7. Singapore Army The Singaporean soldiers run for cover inside there weapons warehouse. One soldier shoots a Canadian soldier with his SAR-21. Canadian Armed Forces The CAF soldiers fallow the Singaorean soldiers inside. One of the CAF soldiers shoots the SAR-21 soldier in the back with his Browning Hi-Power pistol. Singapore Army The CAF soldier turns a corner and is shot by the Singaporean leader with his Sig-Sauer pistol. Canadian Armed Forces The Singaporean leader tries to do the same the CAF leader, but runs out off ammo! The CAF leader shoots him with his own Hi-Power Singapore Army: ''Winner: Canadian Armed Forces '' Expert's Opinion The Canadian Armed Forces were equipped with harder hitting weapons at the ranges that mattered most. The Singapore Army had less combat experience due to being kept in their toes less often. Experience, training, and better weapons got the Canadian Armed Forces its victory. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. 1st Scout Ranger Regiment (by Elgb333) As the war on terror raged in the West, rumors about a terrorist hideout somewhere in an island in the Celebes Sea, circulated across South East Asia and gripped the whole region in panic. It wasn’t just a small group of terrorist that were sighted, a whole island was said to be housing a whole army and are ready to wreak havoc in the region. Worse is that even at faraway places like the countries of South East Asia, the events in Brussels and Turkey were still in their minds. A solution was needed and so a meeting was held between the countries. The region’s superpowers that composed the Association of South East Asian Nations, or the ASEAN, met up in Manila to talk about this crisis. Some representatives suggested to use their intelligence agencies to further investigate the matter, while some proposed a more direct and swift action to eliminate it instead. They talked and talked, and gave out more and more opinions and proposals for the dilemma. However, the threat of terror still prevailed over their rational minds, and so none of the proposals were agreed upon, and the meeting ended with no solutions being made. As the representatives left with a sour and distrustful note, these countries soon decided to take the matter into their own hands. Each of them planned to fight a proxy war against the terrorist by themselves in secret, without the knowledge of their neighboring countries and the whole world. Little do they know, that their decision to end the crisis quickly and silently, would result in a much more tragic and horrible situation… A helicopter carrying 5 armed Singaporean commandos flew towards an island said to be housing the terrorists. It swooped in and landed in a small grassy patch surrounded by a thick jungle. After their commander gave the command to recon the area, these commandos disembark from the helicopter and quickly dash to the jungle without wasting a single second. They were obviously there to hunt down terrorists, but they were not expecting anyone else to be there. Unbeknownst to them, a group of 5 Scout Rangers have already made camp in the jungles. Like the commandos, they too were there looking for terrorists but so far have found none. However, they soon spotted the Commandos dashing through the jungle like hungry tigers on a hunt. Alarmed, the Scout Rangers soon created a picket line in front of the oncoming Commandos and aimed their weapons at them. The commanding officer then yelled at the Commandos, surprising and freezing them to a halt. The Scout Ranger officer then asks the Singaporeans who they were and what they were doing in the island. However, the surprised Singaporeans only replied by shooting their guns at the Scout Rangers. The Scout Ranger officer then gave the permission to fire, and their sniper adjusted his Tac 50 and hits the Commandos’ officer through the face, vaporizing his whole head. With their leader dead, the Commandos then tried to retreat, but the long ranged weapons of the Scout Rangers ended up pinning them down on the jungle floor. The latter then started to move in as their sniper provided covering support. It wasn’t the end for the Commandos though, and with quick thinking they managed to set up their Ultimax machine gun and fired. Although they can only spray their bullets with little aiming, the gun’s precise shooting managed to hit one of the Scout Rangers in the abdomen, cutting him completely in half. The Scout Rangers then took cover behind the trees, and one of them tried to set up their own machine gun, the Daewoo K3. However, a Commando with his SAR 21 rifle, managed to shoot him multiple times in the chest, killing him. The Scout Ranger sniper then retaliated by shooting the Commando with a well-placed shot to the heart. Seeing this, a Commando holding a PGM rifle decided to eliminate the sniper if they hope to surive this battle. He scanned the whole jungle for the Filipino sniper, and when the sniper fired his Tac 50 again, the Commando managed to locate him and fired with his own sniper rifle. While his rifle lacked the range and shots missed, he did manage to stop the Scout Ranger sniper from firing again. A Scout Ranger then throws a grenade at the Commandos and exploded. He then uses the explosion to leave his cover and try to reach the squad’s machine gun lying in the jungle floor. As he runs, bullets from the Singaporeans flew and whizzed around him. The other Scout Rangers provided cover support and fired at the Commandos. He manage to reach the machine gun, laid down on the floor and tried to set it up. A commando tried to shoot at him with his assault rifle, but a Scout Ranger shot him first in the head with his Steyr Aug. The Scout Ranger's machine gun became operational and soon sprayed the Commandos with lead. It seems that the battle was not going well into the Commandos favor, so they decided to cook off all of their grenades and threw them at the Scout Rangers. The grenades exploded, killing the Scout Ranger manning the machine gun, and stunning the rest. The Commandos then took the opportunity of the explosion and the smoke to rush towards the Scout Rangers guns blazing. One of the Commandos that was holding a machine gun, sees a Scout Ranger still reeling from the grenades, and emptied the remaining bullets of his magazine at the Filipino, riddling his entire body with bullet holes. At last, the Commandos managed to kill all the remaining Filipino soldiers. The only one left for them to kill was that Scout sniper with his Tac 50, who seems to have disappeared after their grenade explosions. And so they reloaded their guns and marched out to search for that sniper. They didn’t know however, that the Scout Ranger was actually just near them, hiding in the jungle and watching them with contempt. He's pissed of his comrades’ death and he'll do everything to avenge them. The Commandos haven’t even walked that far when one of them stepped into a claymore and exploded completely. The other Commando was thrown meters away from the explosion. And as he tries to stop his reeling head, the Scout Ranger then bursts from the foliage and fired his Tac-50. The bullet tore through the Commando’s shoulder and he fell back in pain. He tried to reach for his PGM rifle that was also thrown from the explosion, but the Scout Ranger quickly chambers another round and fired a bullet, hitting the Commandos hand as he reached for his rifle. It blew his hand to smithereens, leaving only a stump that caused the Commando to yell in shock. The Scout Ranger tries to chamber another round but his magazine was empty, so he discards his rifle and unsheathes his bolo knife. The Commando tries to crawl away from the Scout Ranger, but the latter pounces on his back and pins him on the floor. The Commando then grabs his Swiss knife and tries to swipe at Scout Ranger with its small blade, but the Scout Ranger uses his foot to step on the Commando's remaining hand. As the Commando keeps yelling and cursing in desperation, the Scout Ranger then slashes at the Commando and decapitates him. The Scout Ranger then raises his hands and yells for victory, believing he had won. Little did he know that none of them won that battle, and it cost both their countries dearly. Not one terrorist was caught, proving that terror had other ways of taking people's lives. Expert’s Opinion While the Singapore Army Commandos have the advantages of a better assault rifle and logistics, experts believed that the Philippine Scout Rangers longer range sniper rifle and faster machine gun made them victorious. Another reason was that the Scout Rangers had more experience fighting, and their specialization in the jungles made them the deadliest warrior of South East Asia. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites